A Dare, Some Nair, and Underwear
by Imagination Central
Summary: Naruto gets pulled into a suicidal dare: To break into Sasuke Uchiha's household and steal a pair of his underwear. But when he gets caught, Sasuke makes sure to get his revenge. *ONE SHOT ALERT* BoyxBoy and Smut, as well as a nice dose of LEMON


**A/N: Guys! Hello! This is my first one shot in a while, BUT it has a reason other than glorious man sex! On my other main story, The Price of a Prince, I gained 100+ followers! AHHH! So I decided that I would write some lovely smut in celebration! And also; for those of you who follow me, and POP, I think you should know that I am taking a temporary break from that story, because it's getting too dry and forced. I have chosen to instead spend time on my other stories, which have been MUCH neglected. With that being said, I hope you guys enjoy the smut! **

**Warning- BOYXBOY, YUMMY BOY SEX, and LEMMMOOOONNNNNNN (Cover your eyes so it doesn't STING)**

**Disclaimer- I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned Naruto. OBV. I. OUS. LY. **

* * *

I looked back at Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Gaara, shaking my head in disbelief. They all nodded; excited looks on their faces. They were always scheming and plotting my certain demise.

"You can't be serious," I said slowly, looking each one of them in the eye. I found not one guilty shimmer.

"Come on, Naruto. You know the rules. You have to do it. Or else," Sakura replied, and the threat hung heavy in the air. I gulped nervously and glanced over at Kiba, a begging look on my face. He just grinned at me, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

"But… Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? As in, Mr. Perfect? His _underpants?_" I asked for the umpteenth time, color rising to my cheeks. I can't believe I even play Truth or Dare with these people. And why the hell did I pick dare? You can always lie in Truth. Rubbing the back of my neck, I looked outside, where the soft, warm moon-illuminated night awaited. It really couldn't have been a better time to sneak over to Sasuke's house and climb into his room, steal his underwear, then leave unsuspected. He was probably off at a club or some yacht party, with two blondes sitting on both of his legs. I groaned at the thought.

"Don't be such a wimp, Naruto. I'd _love_ it if I got that dare. Man, would I _savor_ those babies. Actually, I think I know what I want for Christmas…" I glared at Ino, who rolled her eyes at me in response. Biting my lip I slowly stood up, an idea forming in my head.

"Ok, fine. I'll be back in a half an hour," I said, already on my way to the door. A hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned to see a smug looking redhead staring at me.

"You think I'm that stupid, Naruto? We're going to follow you to Sasuke's house to make sure you just don't go buy some underwear from the Dollar General downtown." I silently cursed Gaara, but smiled nonetheless.

"Look at you people; untrusting as ever. Fine, fine, this way, ladies and gentlemen." I mock bowed, and then took off down the stairs, where the rest followed closely behind. On the walk down to the Uchiha district, dread curled like a snake in the pit of my stomach. I repeatedly looked behind me, to see if anyone had grown bored. Much to my dismay, everyone seemed to be feeding off my growing misery, laughing and bumping shoulders as we walked. Chewing on my lip, I found myself thinking of how pretty the sky looked at night, the stars clear and bright, twinkling down at me like we were friends. I instantly wished I could replace those stars with the people I called companions.

I finally came to a stop at Sasuke's house, and the effect was instantaneous; silence dropped like a heavy blanket around the group as we all stared up at the grand abode in awe. If I had a hat, I would have taken it off. Its structure was large and intimidating, landscape beautiful and perfect. I felt compelled to straighten my back and say please and thank you; the manners simply poured from the threshold. But then Gaara presented us with the next obstacle in this ridiculous quest: How do find Sasuke's room. I pursed my lips, not in any way about to help them look. As my friends scattered around Sasuke Uchiha's lawn, peering up in his windows, I waited irritably by the sidewalk, watching their childlike actions.

Then there was an excited shout, and Sakura came running over to me, her eyes wide as she jumped up and down.

"I found it, I found Sasuke's bedroom! And, he's not in it!" She beamed at me, mischief in her eyes. Her hand latched onto my elbow and dragged me forward, towards the side of the house. Ino stood watch, her platinum blonde hair shining in the swathe of moon. She smiled when she saw us coming.

"How do you know it's his room?" I asked cautiously as they pushed me towards the house, both of them standing on either side of me, like I was the flyer in the cheerleading squad. I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the thought and looked up at the window above me.

"Because I climbed on Ino's shoulders and looked in, and saw Sasuke's notebook from school _and_ his jacket. Plus, he doesn't keep his window locked." Sakura added helpfully, and I glared at her.

"Who doesn't lock their window at night?"

"Obviously the Uchiha family. Now, quit being a pussy and get up there and go grab some undies! A couple, actually, just in case you want to get my birthday present early." Ino said, before scooping up my foot with one hand, Sakura quickly following suit. I was propelled into the air, and I wobbled dangerously a few times before I could place my hands smack on the side of the house to help me keep balance. I quickly pulled at Sasuke's window, only nudging it open a little bit.

"How much do you fucking eat, you fatty?" Sakura called up, an obvious strain in her voice. Ino grunted her agreement, and I scowled down at them, resisting the urge to kick them both in the face. I yanked the window up again, and this time is slid upwards enough so that I could slide through. Launching my body into action, I fell into the window headfirst, earning a mouthful of soft carpet. My feet were released by the two girls and were left hanging outside of the house. I quickly scrambled into Sasuke's room, an intense adrenaline high coursing through my veins.

I heard a crash from down below, and two pairs of girl voices and a muffled sound before things got quiet. I quickly scanned my surroundings, breaths coming out in short, fast spurts. My eyes took in the raven's neat as a pin bed, messy desk strewn with books and papers and pencils, and walls lined with nothing but air. I couldn't tell very much about his personal life from his room, but I was guessing he didn't have one. Smirking at my thought, I slowly made my way over to Sasuke's dresser, opening the first drawer in hopes I had stuck it easy. No such luck. I was met with bunches of dark jeans and closed the drawer quickly. Moving onto the next drawer, I pulled it open, smiling triumphantly when I saw dark boxer briefs sitting nicely in a folded pile. I grabbed the first few pairs, fisting them in my hands. Just as I was about to stand up, I heard someone's throat clear. My head snapped up, and my heart died on the spot. I had been caught.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in his doorway, hands in his pockets, eyebrows raised only slightly as he stared me down. I felt the blood leave my face and I stumbled backwards quickly in a feeble attempt to get away. He just continued to stare at me, his face an expressionless mask. I turned tail and made a dash for the window. A hand grabbed the back of my collar, however, and dragged me backwards. Another hand clamped down around my mouth and I fought the urge to kick the guy in his nuts. Why couldn't he just let me leave with his underwear? It's not like he couldn't buy more. I was pressed flush against his chest, and I felt his breath tickle the nape of my neck. It sent pleasant shivers racing through my body.

"I'm going to ask you once, and only once, what the hell you're doing in my room." Sasuke whispered into my ear, his free hand moving forward to my stomach, were he placed his palm. It was getting hard to breathe. Especially with his hand covering my fucking mouth. I opened my lips and licked his palm once, hoping to gross him out enough so that he would free me. Instead he let out a surprised _hn_ and tightened his hold on me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned lowly into my ear. I heeded his warning and instead bit his hand, and he let go with a scowl. I knew I could run; I knew I could dash out of his bedroom and run down his stairs and out his door and into sweet, sweet, freedom. But yet I stayed put, locked in my spot as if held down by an invisible force. I turned around to face him, my face hot.

"Well? Are you going to answer my question?" He snapped irritably, but he didn't look annoyed, not even a little; he looked pleased. My eyes followed him as he slowly made his way over to his window, sliding it shut with a defined _click_. Fear rose high in my belly, a tidal wave of horror. Then my brain registered his question and my answer popped out without my consent.

"I was trying to take your underwear," I told him, and he glanced up, a small grin on his face, amusement shining in his dark eyes. He shook his head at me, and then walked back over to his door, which he also shut and locked. The fear rose higher, carrying along strange little ships of excitement. I quickly banished the feeling.

"You were trying to take my underwear? And why would you do that?" Sasuke asked, turning away from the door and towards me. I knew he didn't really care, by now he just wanted to make me squirm. Well, I wouldn't let him.

"Yeah, I was. It was a dare." I told him frigidly, and for the first time I realized how strange it was that we were just carrying on a normal conversation when just minutes before he had caught me going through his underwear. Sasuke nodded once, and the humor in his eyes was replaced with a sinister glimmer, and I took a couple steps back. He walked forwards as I walked backwards, until my back hit the wall. I frantically looked around for a way to escape, even though a silent, drugged part of me desperately wanted to stay and figure out why he was looking at me like that. My eyes scanned his room, and then they landed on a bottle of Nair lying on his dresser that I hadn't seen before. Frowning, I looked back up at him.

"Why do you have Nair?" I asked, and he looked startled. He glanced behind him and I tried to sneak out under his arm, but he stopped me once again. I turned on him, but he trapped my words with his lips. My eyes almost fell out of my skull and my heart resurrected itself just to die again. His mouth was so soft, softer than it looked, like the velvety feel of a rose petal against my lips. I sighed at the feeling, and his tongue gently traced my lower lip, his hands gripping my hips and tugging my pelvis forward. I gasped, something I should _not_ have done, and his tongue found its way into my mouth. The soft, gentle way he had been kissing me just a few seconds before disappeared, and a new, more desperate kiss broke free.

His lips crashed against mine and his breath fanned over my face, wrapping me unbearably in everything that was Sasuke. It was impossible to leave now. I groaned into his mouth, and my hands circled his neck like a growing blossom, exploding into sunlight. His face was smooth, his hair silky where it was brushing my forehead, lips rough and demanding against my own. His tongue was exploring my mouth, caressing every centimeter, and when the hot, slick muscle ghosted over the roof of my mouth, I moaned loudly, my hands grabbing his hair desperately. I felt him smirk against my mouth, and then suddenly the hot, dizzying pressure wasn't there anymore. I blinked, sucked in some air, and blinked again.

He stood before me, his hair ruffled and carefree, his normally pale face flushed slightly, bringing a lovely rose color to his cheeks. His gaze locked with mine, and I felt my knees weaken considerably at the lust-filled gaze that he was directing towards me. I looked down, and saw his underwear on the floor, where I had dropped them. They brought some semblance of reality back into my brain and I felt a storm cloud blush attack my face, raining red down across the valleys of my cheeks and mountains of my eyebrows. Sasuke noticed my embarrassment and instantly pounced on it, and me, and I tumbled onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow, you fucking teme! That _hurt_." I yelled, struggling to push him off me. He grinned down at me, straddling my hips, and when I didn't give up my protests, he thrust once, harshly, against my crotch. I gasped and my head fell back at the intense, sudden pleasure. He seemed to enjoy this, because he thrust once more against my groin and I moaned softly, my member throbbing and growing hard. I felt Sasuke's hands travel up my chest, skimming over my clothed skin and stopping at my exposed neck, where he traced tantalizing circles on my weak spot. Whimpering, I turned my head to give him more access, which he took greedily. I felt him bend lower, and then his mouth was on my neck, sucking and licking. Tendrils of pleasure curled around my body, and I bucked my hips up, my erect member already begging for attention.

"Naruto, you're awfully needy, aren't you?" Sasuke teased, gifting my neck sweet, open-mouthed kisses that left lingering marks behind. I mumbled something garbled in response, my hands curling above my head as I squirmed under his lips. His fingers inched up and under my shirt, effectively pulling it off. I hardly noticed. His lips once again returned to my body, but this time they were suckling at my collarbone, and I let out a gusty breath of air, closing my eyes tightly. Sasuke's lips were moving painfully slowly down my chest, and goose bumps had broken across my skin by the time he reached my nipples. He paused then, looking up into my eyes. I exhaled at the sight, swallowing. He never lost eye contact with my as his lips slowly descended on my nipples, taking them into his warm mouth slowly.

I bit my lip at the sudden warm sensation enveloping my sensitive bud. Arching off the floor, I madly grabbed at his hair, my mind screaming at me that this was _wrong_. My dick begged to differ. His tongue made gentle circles around my nipples, making it harden. A small whimper escaped my mouth and I tried to grip the floor, even though my hands kept sliding off from the spasms Sasuke's tongue sent me into. "God, Sasuke, how are you- _Ooh, yes! God!_"

I felt him smirk against my skin before pulling away, trailing his hands down my chest, tweaking my nipples along the way. I swallowed and kept my eyes closed, thinking somewhat distantly that this had to be a dream, because things don't happen like this. You don't break into somebody's bedroom then end up having sex with them. I went with it anyway.

Sasuke pressed both his thumbs on the indent of my hipbones, making me shiver. I could feel the beautiful burn of his gaze even through my closed eyelids, and it still had the same effect on me. Goosebumps trailed over my skin and up into my hair. Then Sasuke's hands were reaching down past my waistline and effectively pulling my pants down to my knees. My eyes flew open and I glanced up at Sasuke. He was staring at my underwear with a disbelieving look. They were bright orange, and had bowls of dancing ramen displayed on their undeniably soft cotton. He turned his disbelieving gaze on me.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It's not _my_ fault you decided to molest me!"

"You were the one who broke into my room, you stupid dobe!"

"You weren't supposed to be here!"

"Oh, really? Where was I supposed to be?"

"Somewhere else other than your room!"

I crossed my arms, trying to look defiant. It wasn't working out too well, considering I was sitting under Sasuke without a shirt or pants. Sasuke rolled his eyes and, instead of moving down to my begging and needy member, began tracing my chest with his fingers. He ran his hand over my stomach, making me acutely aware that I hadn't worked out in a while. My abs had faded away until there was only a small reminded of how great that had once been. Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"How do you get so tan?" He asked as he pressed his thumb down on my navel. I suppress a peal of laughter and instead suck in a breath, a small smile on my face. Sasuke notices and a smile of his own erupts across his mouth. "Ticklish?"

He doesn't even wait for my response before he's tightening his hold on my hips with his thighs, and attacking my sides with his deft fingers. It's too much, and I give in, laughing like a lunatic, desperately trying to push him away. I accidentally hit his crotch and he groans once before falling over onto his side, his face twisted in pain. I pause a moment before I decide what I should do. Then I turn and stumble quickly to my feet. I will _not_ lose this dare. I quickly bend at the waist for the underwear, scrambling to open the window. Once it's open I scream nonsense down and toss the underwear out the window. I only have a couple seconds to watch as it flutters gracefully to the ground before I feel two hands at the base of my neck. I cringe away and duck under Sasuke's arm, a strange kind of ecstatic playfulness filling me. That, however, is not the look I see on Sasuke's face when we make eye contact from across the room.

Edging over to his desk, I grapple for the first thing I can throw at him, which happens to be the Nair I inquired about earlier. I chuck it quickly at him, and he catches it in his palm, staring daggers at me. He drops the bottle of mysterious Nair and stalks towards me. I scramble towards the door, desperately trying to find a way out. Unlocking it with clumsy fingers, I swing the wooden door open and sprint into the hallway. It's dark, and I can't see anything as I streak across the carpeted hallway. Distantly I hear Sasuke behind me, but I keep going. I trip, then stumble and fall to the ground. Almost instantly there is another weight on top of me, and I groan.

"Why are you even chasing me?" I manage to croak before he flips me around so he's straddling me once more.

"Because," he starts slowly, his eyes dark and mysterious. "I've wanted to fuck you ever since I've gone through puberty."

The meaning of his words doesn't sink in right away, and I instantly retort, "Glad you weren't this perverted as a child," before I stop. He's breathing hard, and I can feel the movement through my chest. Then he hauls me up, towards his bedroom, and throws me on his mattress, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"W-what about your family?" I ask breathlessly as he advances towards me, removing his clothes along the way. I allow myself to get distracted by the way the material flutters to the ground so I don't have to look at Sasuke's bare chest.

"They're all away at a yacht party, or something. I didn't want to go."

I open my mouth slowly as I realize that I had been right. Then I arch off the bed in brutal pleasure as Sasuke roughly fondles my still-covered erection. The low flame that had been simmering down ignites again, filling my body with leaping flames. The next thing I know, the cold air is suddenly enveloping my weeping cock. I hiss through my teeth and watch as Sasuke slowly lowers his head to my crotch, giving me a devilish grin before he slides his tongue over my inner thigh, sending tight, curling pleasure to the base of my cock. Then he trails his lips over my other thigh, and my knees unconsciously drift closer together, as if to protect me. Sasuke takes notice and pries them apart with his hands, bending lower, so every time he exhales, his warm breath spreads out over the tip of my cock. I groan.

"Can you just, s-stop teasing me?" I stutter out, my eyelids cinched shut, awaiting what I know must surely come. But when it does, it still takes me by surprise. His mouth is so warm and deliciously enticing, I give a startled gasp that quickly turns into a garbled moan as he sucks hard on my member, his tongue swirling and dipping into my slit, his hands forcing my legs apart. His teeth lightly scrape my shaft and I whimper to the air, tangling his black hair with my needy fingers. His tongue expertly finds all the perfect places to suck and nip and bite, and I know he'll bring me to the brink of my orgasm soon.

"How're you s-so, _good,_ ah _God_ yes, right there! Yes yes yes _fuck yes!_" I scream as Sasuke reaches down to fondle my balls, dragging his fingers lightly over my tight sac, mercilessly sucking the all the pleasure out of my stiff member, deep-throating it. I groan appreciatively and try not to kick my feet in desperation. I need to come. Now. Sasuke seems to understand my desperation, and with one swift, professional suck, he has me tumbling into sweet bliss. I scream loudly and fist my hands in the soft sheets of the bed, calling out his name as I squirt pearly liquid all over his face. He greedily licks it off, using his hand to milk me until there's nothing left.

"Holy fucking shit you're the best fucking bastard ever," I breathe as I stare at Sasuke, who looks mightily pleased with himself as he watches me recover from my massive orgasm.

"I try," Sasuke said, his voice husky and masculine. The timbre sends shivers up my spine. Then I suddenly realize we are both naked all over again, and a vicious blush attacks and arrests my face. Sasuke glances up and smirks when he sees this, and he absently reaches out to tease my cock. I suck in a breath and go lax against the bed, letting him play with me. It feels pleasant and teasing and unbearably sexy. Then suddenly Sasuke is tugging me up and pulling me close to him, our bodies flush and alive against each other's. He nuzzles my neck once before biting it, and I groan into his neck, pinching his skin with my fingers. He jumps, and I smile, repeating the action again and again until I have him whimpering to stop. The sound makes me feel powerful, and the feeling in exhilarating. I quickly shove him down against the bed, not caring about how my friends are probably waiting anxiously outside, or trying to break into the house, or even that Sasuke is a stuck up arrogant _brat_. All I know is that I want him begging me.

I harshly twist his nipples between my pointer fingers and thumbs, and watch as he squirms and mewls in pleasure. I pinch the skin covering his ribcage on my way down to his navel, loving the sound of his breathy pants. When I reach his navel I bend down and dip my tongue inside of it, languorously savoring the way he tastes. I hear Sasuke suck in a sharp breath before he moans loudly, no longer holding it back. I smile into his soft skin and grab his legs, tugging them apart so his erection springs up and slaps my cheek. I blink once before raising my eyebrows up at him. He doesn't seem to notice, too lost in his own world of pleasure to care. I slowly trace my tongue up his shaft, purposefully dragging it out just to see how much the proud Uchiha can take. Then I realize what the Nair was for. He is utterly and completely bare down in his pubic region. The fact makes Sasuke all the more alluring. Sasuke lets go of a stuttering, breathy moan, and I squeeze his ball sac tightly, rolling them over my fingers. Massaging his smooth sac as I go, I kiss the head of Sasuke's erection before taking the whole length into my mouth. Though Sasuke's member is considerably long, it is slim as well. Much like he is.

I suck harder on his throbbing penis, frowning slightly when the taste of pre-cum registers on my taste buds. I labor on anyways, thriving on the breathy moans and loud gusts of air that escape Sasuke's mouth with every flick of my tongue. I reach up and pinch the junction of his thigh with my fingers and he jumped and moans, huskily murmuring his approval.

"Naruto, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… _God yes! Fuck, fuck yes_!" Sasuke screams, and seconds later my mouth is filled with the hot, sticky evidence of his orgasm, and I swallow it greedily, the salty taste pleasing. I continue to suck away on his now limp member, feeling it grow hard again in my mouth as I pull free the last pearly drops of come from his weeping slit.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke breathes once, and then suddenly I'm on the bed, my back to him, arms held behind my back by his hand. The position is both humiliating and sexy at the same time. I rock my hips forward once, a question and a signal that he has me where he wants me. I feel his warm breath caress my backside before he spits right on my cinched opening. I jump at the feeling and furrow my brow. For a guy who owns Nair, you'd think he'd have some lube, too. But once his fingers touch me, I'm gone. He slowly slides the pad of his finger in, stretching me out slightly before he inserts his whole finger, and I gasp at the alien sensation of being filled. I hear him whisper soft things behind me, and then hiss angrily as a second digit stretches me further, and then he flexes his fingers. As I slowly adjust to the new feeling, he reaches deeper inside of me, the pads of his fingers brushing up against my inner walls, until he finds what he's been looking for. I can't help but scream in pure pleasure as he brushes something inside of me that causes acute and unbelievable pleasure.

"Do that again," I beg, and he chuckles before complying, sending me flopping desperately on the mattress, begging him for more. He continues to assault that glorious spot, all the while adding more fingers. When he has four digits pleasurably tucked inside of me, he removes them, and I am left feeling barren and open. I make a soft whining noise, before I feel the head of his cock brush my entrance. He hesitates only a second before he plunges into me. I grunt loudly, gnashing my teeth together to keep from cursing at him. Then he starts moving. The pleasure comes so quickly and so intensely that at first I can see nothing but white. Then I adjust, and find the strength to moan, "Faster you bastard!" while keeping my head stuffed into the covers.

Sasuke seems to hear me, for the thrusts increase in speed, and my moans echo through the room. And then he finds _that_ spot again, and I can't see. I scream over and over, meeting his desperate thrusts with my own until I can take no more and I come loudly and gloriously into the sheets, soiling the soft blue comforter. Sasuke comes soon after me, and I feel the wet, sticky residue squirt onto my back just after he pulls out. We both collapse onto his bed, panting and sharing air space, not quite sure what to do or where to go, so we stay put in each other's arms and save the rest for later.

oOo

Sakura and Ino glance at the pair of underwear laying on the ground, thrown there about fifteen minute ago by a screaming Naruto. Now, as they stand below Sasuke's bedroom window, they can hear faint moans and groans and skin slapping skin. Sakura blushes and turns to Ino, who in grinning evilly. "I could tape this," she whispers over to Sakura, who is grinning now as well. Instead, she takes off to where Kiba and Gaara stand by the sidewalk, making small talk as they wait. Ino runs after her screaming, "NARUTO AND SAUSKE ARE HAVING SEX! NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE HAVING SEX!"

Kiba jumps and turns to look at the girls as they race towards them, wondering if he heard them right.

"What?" He asks, and Sakura rolls her eyes while Ino excitedly explains.

"We were standing under Sasuke's window and heard sex noises. And since we saw Naruto head in there, and heard Sasuke yelling at him, it can only be that NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE HAVING SEX!"

Kiba's hands go limp and his face turns a sickly shade of green. "God, Ino! That's nasty!" Then he turns to see Gaara staring at him with his eyebrows, or what _would_ be his eyebrows if he had any, raised. Kiba then proceeds to turn around and puke into the grass.

"GAARA!" He screams.

The girls just laugh as the redhead shrugs his shoulders, his hands creeping up and under Kiba's shirt while the dog lover stands there miserably.

Ino leans over and whispers into Sakura's ear, "I think maybe we should go. We got the underwear." Sakura nods in agreement, then the two run off, leaving Kiba to defend himself, and Naruto to enjoy himself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please tell me if I succeed in mixing humor with sexy; I haven't done that in forever! Plus, I love hearing what you guys like and disliked so I can grow and be more super awesome for you lovely people! Much love, **

**-IC**


End file.
